Airplanes
by Forever Jasmine
Summary: What happens when you fall for your best friend? Well for Tori, Andre, Cat, and Robbie-things are about to change. Tandre/Cabbie
1. Airplanes

Tori, Andre', Cat, and Robbie were having lunch together that Friday.

"Ooh!" Cat announced, looking through the same advertisement magazine for the past few weeks.

"Cat?" Andre' said.

"Yes?"

"You're OBSSESSED with the magazine thing."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He's right you know." Tori muttered, defending her best guyfriend.

"Thanks, Tori." He got out his portable keyboard and began toying with it. Cat looked over at Robbie.

"Hey!"

"What?" Robbie asked suspiciously.

"Where's Rex?"

"Got rid of him."

"WHAT?" Tori, Andre, and Cat said at the same time.

"Well…he's gotten annoying so I sold him. No more questions." He took a sip of his apple juice.

"Fine by me." Tori said, looking at Andre's keyboard.

He noticed.

"Tor? Tori?"

"Huh?"

"Wat'cha lookin' at?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just thinking."

He nodded. "About…?"

"Things."

"Like…?"

She rolled her eyes, giggling softly. "NOTHING, Andre."

He laughed too. "Whatever, white girl."

"Didn't I already tell you I'm half Latina?"

"Whoa, whoa okay mu cha cha!"

Tori smiled in approval.

Later on that night in her bedroom…

A sleeping Tori slept very peacefully until her phone buzzed. Sleepily, she got it from under her pillow and saw 2 text messages. One was from Cat that read:

Tor, i hope u don't mind but i'm comin over for a sleepova. B sides i need 2 tlk 2 u. it's important!

She texted back:

K

Then she saw the other was from Andre' and sat up quickly. She was wide awake now.

Hey Tor. u wake?

She smiled.

just now. any reason y ur textin' me dis late on a FRIDAY?

She got his text back about 20 seconds later.

2 rezonz 1 im bored and 2 ur the only one I wanna tlk to right now

Tori blushed.

:D

Then she began singing softly to herself…

"How can I decide what's right?  
When you're clouding up my mind  
Can't win your losing fight all the time  
Not gonna ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
You won't take away my pride  
No not this time  
Not this time

"How did we get here?  
I use to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

"The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And its hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood,  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well, I will figure this one out on my own  
(I'm screaming "I love you so..." But my thoughts you can't decode)

"How did we get here?  
I use to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

"Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves…-"

She heard someone knocking on the door and got up. It was Cat.

"Hey, Cat." She greeted. "Um, how did you get in the front door?"

"The key under the eave." She smiled, as usual.

"Ah. Come on let's hang out in the living room."

Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)-

Cat interrupted her thoughts as they sat down on the couch.

"So what's up?"

"Hmm?" Her phone buzzed. She checked it.

:P vry funny u r

She smiled a little.

Thanx dude

"Who was that from?"

"Who was what?"

"Who texted you?"

"Andre'."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing really."

Yeah  
I could use a dream or a genie or a wish  
To go back to a place much simpler than this  
Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'  
And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion  
And all the pandemonium and all the madness  
There comes a time where you fade to the blackness  
And when you're staring at that phone in your lap  
And you hoping but them people never call you back  
But that's just how the story unfolds  
You get another hand soon after you fold  
And when your plans unravel  
And they sayin' what would you wish for  
If you had one chance  
So airplane airplane sorry I'm late  
I'm on my way so don't close that gate  
If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight  
And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night…

"Uh, huh." Cat smiled. "Lemme see."

"Why?"

"Or better yet…can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Tori began to get nervous as she looked out the window.

Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
A I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)…


	2. I Think I'm Falling For My Best Friend

"I've been noticing the way you've been looking at Andre'." Cat concluded, smiling a little wider. "And I've come up to two conclusions-either he has an embarrassing zit on his face or you like him."

"Um…" Tori avoided eye contact. "Me? Like Andre'? No way. We're buds." She blushed, looking down at her phone.

"Then why are you blushing, avoiding my eyes, and using short term sentences?"

"Why can't I?"

"Come on. We've been good friends for quite a while now. You used to look at Beck like that for a little bit…until Jade…you know. But anyway, I'm right aren't I?"

She blushed deeper. "Maybe a little bit."

"Tori…" Cat pressed.

"Okay fine, I really like him a lot alright?"

"Glad you're being honest. Since when have you…?"

"I don't know, exactly. I'm just oddly drawn to him-in a…good kind of way."

"Aww…that's nice- having a crush on your best friend. Don't worry I won't tell him or anybody. "

"Cat?"

"Yes?"

"You said you had to tell me something important…?"

"Oh yeah! Er…I need your help."

"On?"

"I'm crushing on someone as well." Cat's smile faded.

"Who?"

"…..Robbie."

Tori's face went blank for a second. "Are you serious?"

"YES, in fact I am."

"WHY?"

"Well…" She took a deep breath and sang:

"Nanananananana...Nanananana...  
have you ever been in love?  
he's my best friend, best of all best friends,  
do you have a best friend too? It tickles in my tummy  
he's so yummy yummy, hey, you should get a best friend too."

Tori smiled. "Ohhhh…." She smiled a little. "I won't tell."

"Great! Let's watch a movie!"

Her phone buzzed. She smiled again. It was from him again and it said:

Can i come ova 2 morrow?

She beamed.

Sure, anytime

"What did he say?" Cat asked again.

"He's coming over tomorrow. God, I need to get some sleep. You should too. We can watch a movie when we wake up."

"Kay kay."

Cat stayed on the couch while Tori went back to bed. She layed down and put her phone underneath her pillow. As she drifted off into unconsciousness, she began to get nervous.

I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know where to  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
And now I found ya  
I don't know where to  
I think I'm fallin' for you… 


	3. Blushes and Crushes

When Cat and Tori woke up the next morning, they ended up eating ice cream for breakfast and talking about Robbie and Andre' for three hours straight, letting out all their feelings. Afterwards, they watched Twilight. The two friends were watching The Notebook when they heard three knocks on the door. Tori froze.

"It's Andre'!" She gasped silently.

"I know! What're we gonna do?"

"YOU? I gotta brush my teeth." She ran into the bathroom. About a minute later, she came out, jumping over the couch, and opening the door-butterflies flying all over her stomach.

"Hey, Tor." Andre' greeted as she let him in. "Am I interrupting?" He looked over at Cat and waved. "Hey, Cat."

"No." Said Cat.

"We're just having a sleepover." Tori concluded.

"What'cha watchin'?"

"The Notebook."

He snorted.

"Hey!" Both girls got defensive, closing in on him.

"Chill!" He laughed, then looked over at Tori with sappy eyes. "Por favor?"

She rolled her eyes, trying to hide the blush that without a doubt was coming.

The following Monday…

Tori and Cat walked in school, arms linking, and talking(giggling). They paused when they saw Andre and Robbie talking by his locker.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Cat whispered.

"I don't know." Tori whispered back. "Let's find out!"

Meanwhile with Robbie and Andre…

"Dude, you gotta tell her." Andre said.

"I CAN'T." Robbie wined.

"Yes you can."

"I CAN'T."

"Yes you CAN."

"I CAN'T!"

"Robbie!"

"What?"

"Look-" He pointed at Cat and Tori, who were walking over. "There she is now. Just talk to her."

"What about you and Tori?"

"Hey," His voice went flat, looking uneasy, "don't start."

"Hi, guys!" Cat said cheerfully.

Andre nudged Robbie. He cleared his throat.

"Hi, Cat."

"What are you guys talking about?" Tori asked.

"Stuff." Ande said.

"What kinda stuff?"

"Just stuff."

"Uh huh."

He chuckled. "C'mon ya'll. We gotta get to class." He wrapped his arm around her, making her blush as skin met skin and Robbie tugged on Cat's arm, making her sigh silently.

At lunch…

Andre sat alone at the lunch table until Tori walked over and sat down next to him. He had to remind himself to keep breathing.

"Andre?" Tori asked, placing a hand on his shoulder, looking at him intently. "Are you okay?"

Oh great, her face is so close, he thought. Thanks Tor, you just made it worse.

"I-I'm…I'm…uh…"

Robbie walked over, saving his friend. "Hey peeps!"

"HEY, Robbie!" Andre said, tearing his eyes away from Tori as she dropped her hand. Cat walked over too.

"Hey, girl, you okay?" She asked Tori.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She forced a smile.

Beck and Jade sat at a different table(whatever).

After lunch…

"Tori?" Andre asked as soon as they were alone in the hallway.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering…if you're not busy that is…"

"Uh huh…"

"You…wanna hang? Friday, after school?"

She smiled a little, blushing feverishly. "Sure. Can't wait."

"Cool…"

"So um…I'll see you after class?"

He smiled back at her. "After class."

Did Andre just ask Tori on a date?


	4. Getting Ready

As soon as Tori headed out of her last class, she went straight towards Andre's locker. She looked around.

He wasn't there yet.

So she got out a pen and a piece of paper and wrote,

_Meet me at my house. Can't wait to see you later on!_

_Tori_

And she slipped it into his locker. Hoping he'll see it-she rushed out of Hollywood Arts, nearly tripping at the corner. As soon as she got out into the parking lot, Tori headed to her sister, Trina's, car. Luckily, she was waiting for her, babbling off on her cell phone. She barely had her other foot in when Trina sped off towards the Vega household. Tori didn't blame her; she never pays attention when she's occupied. NO wonder she never really had a decent boyfriend. Nevertheless, she was OKAY when it came to boys. This time, Tori was gonna take things in her own hands.

Leaping out of the car, she ran into the house, and straight into her bedroom-tearing through her closet, looking for something decent. It can't be that hard, can it? She wanted to look good-but not too EAGER.

_Come on_, Tori told herself, _it's Andre for crying out loud! You can wear whatever you feel like, it doesn't matter…_

So she put on her favorite blue and purple tank top, dark jean capris, and purple converse. Then added a light lavender shade of eye shadow.

"Hmm." She thought outloud. "Maybe just a LITTLE lip gloss."

Tori reached over and applied a thin amount on her lips. Then she went on her phone to .

**TORI VEGA: About to hang out with Andre' tonight. A little nervous but EXCITED!**

**Mood: Happy**

"Hey, Tori." Said Trina in her usual greeting voice, sitting next to her on the couch.

"Hey." Tori replied. "What's up?"

"I'm about to go to the mall. Come with?"

"Nah, I'm busy."

Trina paused. "Busy? Tori, you're never BUSY! You silly goose!" She squeezed her nose playfully.

She giggled. "I'm serious! I'm going out tonight."

"Since when do you go OUT?"

"Um…since now?"

"And who are you going out with?"

"We're not going out necessarily…but he asked me if we could hang out after school and-"

"WHO?"

"…Andre."

"_Andrew_ asked you out on a date?"

"It's ANDRE, Trina. And no he didn't."

"Yes he did."

"No he didn't!"

"Why are you getting so defensive?"

"No reason!"

"And why are you dressed like that?"

"Well-"

"And why do you have on eye shadow and-" Trina gasped. "used my lip gloss?"

Tori looked down, embarrassed.

"Looks like someone's in loooooooooooove."

"Shut up, Trina!" She blushed.

"I'm kidding!" Trina laughed. "But I'm right aren't I?"

Cat came in, cell phone in hand. Tori got up and walked over as she nearly screamed, "I saw what you updated on TheSlap! Is it true?"

Tori nodded, sighing with a little smile. "Yeah."

Cat screamed, "Yay!" hugging her. Trina joined them.

"I can't believe you're going on your FIRST DATE!"

Tori blushed again, this time nervous of being the center of attention. Someone knocked on the door before coming in.

"Hellooooooooo?" Came Andre's voice. The three girls turned around. "Hey Tori," He smiled. "Trina. What's up, lil Red?"

"What's that supposed to mean? I mean, hey Andre!"

"Let's get outta here before she breaks something." Tori joked, shooting Cat a glance. Cat and Trina beamed as they watched Andre and Tori leave unusually close.


	5. Ruined Part 1: Strong Soda

"So where're we going?" Tori asked as she and Andre walked down the street.

"Teen Hangout. It's sorta like a club and restaurant put together."

"Do you come here often?"

"Sometimes…" He looked down. "To get away from my grandma."

She giggled, which made him chuckle. "Really…?"

"Yup."

They walked silently after that until they reached Teen Hangout. Andre was right. It WAS like a club and a restaurant! He lead the way inside. Lights were blinking; some teens were dancing on the dance floor, some were eating, while a few couples were making out in corners.

"So what do you wanna do first?" He asked her.

"Hmm….I'm kinda hungry. You?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth. Come on." He lead the way again to a table. Tori sat down but he didn't.

"Why don't you sit down?" She asked.

"Because I'm gonna get your food for you." He smiled. "What are you getting?"

"Do they have salads with the big lettuce?"

He laughed again. "Yes."

"Then I'll get that, and a soda."

"What kind?"

"Surprise me!" She giggled.

Andre walked away and was back in seconds with her request and his own-burger and fries.

"Thanks." She took a sip, swallowing hard. "This is strong!"

"I know, right?" He frowned then. "Is it bad?"

"No! It just surprised me a little."

Andre laughed. "You'll get used to it."


	6. Ruined Part 2: The Punch Bowl

_Prelude 1221 played in the backround…._

_"Wanna dance?" Andre asked, getting up._

"Sure!"

The two headed out on the dance floor and began to dance for a while.

Then Ghost came on and everyone came out on the dance floor.

_Just like a go-go-go-ghost_  
_Watch me go-go-go-ghost_

_Now I'm gone in your photograph_  
_I bet you wish you could get me back_  
_Now I'm stuck in your memory_  
_A mistaken identity_

_What's her name?_  
_What's she like?_  
_Does she know that you'll never treat her right?_

_What's her name?_  
_What's she like?_  
_Do you leave her in the middle of the night?_

_You act like you just saw a ghost_  
_I watch you getting way too close_  
_Now I know why you're never there_  
_Now I know so it's my turn to disappear_  
_You act like you just saw a ghost_  
_I caught you (Caught you)_  
_Now I know_  
_Now I know why you're never there_  
_Now it's my turn, watch me disappear_  
_Just like a go-go-go-ghost_  
_Watch me go-go-go-ghost_

_The only gift that you ever gave_  
_Was that you let me just get away_  
_I hope I haunt you in every dream_  
_And you feel a little misery_

_What's her name?_  
_What's she like?_  
_I should warn her that you'll never do her right_

_All your games_  
_All your lies_  
_I need to tell her maybe I can change her mind_

_You act like you just saw a ghost_  
_I watch you getting way too close_  
_Now I know why you're never there_  
_Now I know so it's my turn to disappear_  
_You act like you just saw a ghost_  
_I caught you (Caught you)_  
_Now I know_  
_Now I know why you're never there (Never there)_  
_Now it's my turn, watch me disappear_  
_Just like a go-go-go-ghost_  
_Watch me go-go-go-ghost_

_Just like a go-go-go-ghost_  
_Watch me go-go-go-ghost_

Tori and a few girls got in the middle of the croud-

_Now you see me_  
_Now you don't_  
_You must've thought I'd never go_  
_Thanks to you I'm taking back my soul_

Everybody whooped and joined back in.

_You act like you just saw a ghost_  
_I watch you getting way too close_  
_Now I know why you're never there (Never there)_  
_Now I know so it's my turn to disappear (Disappear)_  
_You act like you just saw a ghost_  
_I caught you (Caught you)_  
_Now I know_  
_Now I know why you're never there (Never there)_  
_Now it's my turn, watch me disappear_  
_Just like a go-go-go-ghost_  
_Watch me go-go-go-ghost_

_Just like a go-go-go-ghost_  
_Watch me go-go-go-ghost_  
_Just like a go-go-go-ghost_  
_Watch me go-go-go-ghost_  
_Just like a go-go-go-ghost_  
_Watch me go-go-go-ghost_

"I didn't know you could dance that good!" Andre yelled over the croud.

"Thanks!" Tori smiled.

Then A Milli came on. Andre smirked.

"Now watch me." He said as he got in the middle and began dancing.

_A millionaire_  
_I'm a young money millionaire_  
_Tougher than Nigerian hair_  
_My criteria compared to your career just isn't fair_  
_I'm a venereal disease like a menstrual I bleed_  
_Through the pencil and leak on this sheet_  
_Of the tablet in my mind_  
_Cause I don't write nothin cause I ain got time_  
_Cause my seconds, minutes, hours go to the almighty dolla_  
_And the almighty power of Allah... yea_  
_Sister, brother, son, daughter, father, motha lovin coppas_  
_Got the mazerati dancin on the bridge trunk poppa_

_A few guys and girls joined him. Tell the coppas ha ha ha ha_

_You can't catch em, you can't stop em_  
_I go by them goon rules_  
_If you can't beat em, then you pop em_  
_You can't man em, then you mop em_  
_You can't stand em, then you drop em_  
_You pop em cause we pop em like Orville Redenbacher-_

The croud whooped louder as the song continued…

_A millionaire_  
_I'm a young money millionaire_  
_What chya'll really wanna na_  
_Ya'll don't really wanna do it_  
_If hip hop is dead I am the *embalming fluid*_  
_And I don't care who it be I'm step into it_  
_Notice I say 'it' cause to me it ain't *shhh*_  
_Get it_  
_Call *what you* like trick_  
_Call me on my sidekick_  
_Never answer when it's private_  
_Man I hate a shy chick_  
_Don't you hate a shy chick_  
_I had to *plate* the shy chick_  
_An she *aint* shy no mo_  
_She changed her name to my chick-_

Another girl, blonde and curvy began to really dance beside him.  
_Yea boy that's my girl_  
_An she pops *excellent* up in Waynes world_  
_Totally dude_  
_You should see their faces when they see that this robot can move_  
_An it say_  
_Yea_  
_And it go_  
_That's right_  
_A millionaire_  
_I'm a young money, cash money, fast money,_  
_Slow money, more money, never no money_  
_What is that, who is that, I never heard of it_  
_I will take your picture and make a rest in peace shirt of it_  
_Someone should take this beat and make a rest in peace shirt of it_  
_Me cause I killed it now don't tell no one you heard of me_  
_It's like, the beat was screamin murder me_  
_And I'm a murderer_  
_So I murdered it_  
_And you rappers is what I eat and I'll make sure of it_  
_And he who don't believe I'll make dessert of him_

-Tori joined in-  
_*Sorbet* him, I mean, shame on him_  
_Or her, Carter father of_  
_This rap thang_  
_This is my race gon take a lap man_  
_Weezy babys *nursery*_  
_Go take a nap man_  
_It's nap time_  
_I holla back at you at snack time_  
_Weezy... f... yea_  
_Ok they say I'm rappin like Big, Jay, and Tupac,_  
_Andre 3000 where is Erykah Badu at_  
_Who dat_  
_Who dat said they gon beat Lil Wayne_  
_My name ain't bic, but I keep that flame boy_  
_Who dat one who do dat boy ya knew dat true dat swallow_  
_An I be the shhhh_  
_Now you got loose bowels_  
_I don't O U like two vowels_  
_But I like for you to pay me by the hour-_

The blonde began to booty bump-

_And I rather be pushin flowers_  
_Then to be in the *penn* sharing showers_  
_See Tony told us this world was ours_  
_And the Bible told us every girl was sour_  
_Don't play in her garden and don't smell her flower_  
_Call me *mister* Carter or mista lawn mower_  
_Boy I got so many girls like I'm Mike Lowry_  
_Even Gwen Stefani, said she couldn't doubt me_  
_Man life just ain't life without me_  
_Hip hop just ain't hip hop_  
_Without me-_

And she bumped Tori into the punch table on purpose. The table fell under her weight and the punch was all in her hair.

Decode played as some people booed at the girl. But she leaned on Andre' smugly. Tori saw, got up, and stormed off. No one heard a sniff when she slammed the door…


	7. Turning Her Down For A Reason

She ran home without looking back. She went straight to her room and into her bathroom, sobbing, splashing water in her face. She looked at her reflection.

_I've got a tight grip on reality,_  
_but I can't_

_let go of what's part of me here._  
_I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up_  
_leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream._

_Whooa.._

She looked horrible. Her eye shadow was smeared, her hair was a mess, and her face was wet with tears. She turned around, locked the door, and took a shower, washing her hair thoroughly.

How can I be so stupid? She scowled to herself. Andre's probably hooking up with her right now. He doesn't even care!

* * *

After she finished, she put on her pajamas-a navy t-shirt and navy night pants with sky blue polka dots. She was watching TV when someone knocked on the door. She got up to answer it.

It was Andre'.

"Tori I'm…" He was lost for words.

"What do you want?" She walked away from him as he closed the door.

"I want to talk to you." He sat down on the couch next to her.

"About what?" Her arms were crossed.

"What happened back there."

"I don't wanna talk about it." She got back up and he followed her.

"Look, I know she hurt your feelings! She does that to everyone!"

"To every girl you ask out?" Tori felt herself snap.

"YOU said it wasn't a date let me finish!" Andre felt himself nearly snap back. "She likes to humiliate people. And as soon as you left she began flirting with me and I turned her down."

"Why?"

"Because I told her I wasn't into her. I told her…that I was into someone else."

Her heart sank. "Huh…tell me about her."

"She's talented…smart…" He looked dead in her eyes. "beautiful…outgoing…and a great friend."

"Anything else?" Her stern mood cracked slightly.

"She goes to Hollywood Arts."

"W-what does she look like?"

"She has big…beautiful brown eyes…brown hair…"

She backed away as he walked forward. Then they were inches apart. That's when it hit her.

"It's not Trina…is it?" She smiled a little.

"Nope." He smiled back at her.

Tori wrapped her arms around his neck. "So what's her name?"

Andre wrapped his arms around her waist. "Tori Vega."

Then their lips met.


	8. The Following Monday

**Thank u guys SOO much for your reviewing! Don't worry, there are many more chapters to come! And if I get at least 5-10 reviews/feedback, I'll try to update soon!**

**:) Jasmine Forever**

* * *

Tori had a sore throat about a week later. The previous night, she had been arguing with Trina and she was the only one that had effects after that. Trina went to school while Tori stayed home, laying down on the couch. Her hair was straight, her throat was dry and throbbing, and a few tears ran down her face. She was listening to her iPod.

Meanwhile at school…

"Hey, Andre," Cat chirped, coming in Sikowitz's class.

"Wassup lil red?" He answered.

"The sky!" She clapped.

Andre rolled his eyes as Beck came in with Jade on his arm.

"Hey, guys." He greeted.

"Hey."

"Hi, Beck! Hi Jade!"

"Hey Cat." Jade said coolly. "Andre." She wasn't even paying attention-she was on her phone. Beck and Jade sat down silently. Robbie walked in. Cat blushed.

"Hi, Robbie." She said, looking at the floor.

"Hey, Cat." He replied, not looking at her.

"I wonder where's Tori."

"I don't know…you wanna sit with me?"

"Sure."

Cat and Robbie sat next to each other, still avoiding each other's gazes.

* * *

Throughout the day Andre wondered silently where she was. At lunch, when everyone except Trina sat together, he decided to call her.

"Hello..?" Tori croaked.

"Tori? Is that you?"

"Yeah…"

"What's wrong?"

"My throat…is sore."

"Okay, okay, don't talk-just listen alright. I'm going to drop by as soon as school is over."

"B-bu-"

"Shh. Don't worry. I'll be there in a couple hours."

He hung up.

"Who was that?" Cat asked.

"Tori."

"OMG, is she okay?"

"Her throat is sore."

"Aww, I feel bad for her."

"Yeah, but don't call her. She sounds really bad."

"Okay. Ooh, carrots!"

"You just noticed they were on your plate?" Jade muttered.

* * *

Andre knocked rapidly on her door. Tori got up to answer it.

"Hi." Her voice cracked painfully. He had already hugged her, sweeping her off her feet, closing the door.

"Are you okay?"

She shrugged, sitting back down. Andre sat down next to her, feeling her forehead and her neck.

"You don't feel okay. You have a fever."

Tori's eyes went wide, covering her throat.

"Calm down. Have you been taking medicine?"

She nodded, pointing to the counter. She winced at her throat when she took a deep breath.

"Aww, man." Andre wrapped his arms around her as she buried her face in his chest. "I'm sorry you feel so bad."

Something about what he just said made her start to sob. He rubbed her back as she did so for the next hour. She got out her cell phone and updated to TheSlap-

**TORI VEGA: Sick :( **

**Mood: Weak**

Cat texted her when she saw her update.

_**Hey, you ok?** _

Tori texted back.

**No... :(**

_**Aww I'm sorry. Is Andre there?**_

**Yes, y? **

_**Just wondering...**_

**Wondering wut?**

_**Nothing, nothing**_

**It's something**

_**Well...can I ask you something? If you feel like answering it...**_

**What is it?**

_**Does Andre like u?**_

_Ohh... _Tori thought_. No one knows about me and Andre yet..._

_Oh well. She's my best friend. So I'll tell her..._

**Yes**

_**I mean more than a friend.**_

**Cat, we've been more than friends for about a week.**

_**Y didn't u tell me? :D**_

**Srry! It sort of slipped my mind.**

_**When?**_

**We hung out, some girl pushed me into a punch bowl, I ran home, he followed me and told me how he felt. And things sort of took off from there.**

_**That's it?**_

**That's it basically.**

_**Aww I'm so happy for you!**_

**Thanxx...**

_**What're you doing now?**_

**Nothing really. We're watching TV and Andre's holding me.**

_**So romantic...*tear***_

**lol what r u doin?**

_**Chatting with Robbie.**_

**Oh? What r u guyz talking about?**

_**Nothing much. He's bored.**_

_**Wait-omg...**_

**What?**

_**Robbie just asked me if I wanted to come over his grandma's house to see him this Saturday. I told him I didn't like his grandma, becuz she's mean to me :(, but he said sometime around 7 or 8.**_

_**When she's asleep. He said maybe we could talk the way we used to.**_

**The way you used to?**

_**Before you came at Hollywood Arts, me and Robbie used to talk all the time because no one talked to us.**_

**Cute :P**

_**Yeh, I guess. I'll text yo back later ok? I understand you feel horrible.**_

**Haha yeh. Text ya l8er**

_**luv ya!**_

**u 2**

It's always interesting how Cat can make things better than what they seem...


	9. Trust

Tori felt a little better after a couple days. She finally decided to come back to school.

**TORI VEGA: Feelin' better. Can't wait to start the day**

**Mood: Nice**

What made her feel better was when she stepped into Sikowitz's class.

"Tori!" Cat screamed. She hugged her best friend.

Tori giggled. "Hey, Cat!"

"Look who's returned." Said Beck. "Welcome back."

"Thanks."

Jade rolled her eyes. Andre hadn't noticed that Tori had came in because he was deep in thought. She snuck up from behind him, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey." She said.

"Feelin better, huh?" He gave her an over-the-shoulder kiss.

"Yeah." Tori sat down next to him. Cat sat down next to her. Robbie walked in the room, sitting in the back row. Cat turned around in her seat, giving him a little wave.

"Hey, Robbie."

"Hi, Cat." He blushed, getting out his binder.

* * *

"THERE'S A FIRE, THERE'S A FIRE!" Sikowitz yelled, coming into the room, making everyone jump. He smiled.. "No I'm kidding. Just wanna get you pumped, no matter WHAT time it is!"

Everyone relaxed as he continued.

"Now, it's time to get serious. I'm gonna let you all either do a group project or partners. You will do the following..." He passed out papers and they read:

_For this project you will work in partners or a group (preferbably) and complete the following:_

_* Pick a genre_

_* Type a script. Your OWN script._

_* Work together to make the scene POP!_

_* This will be due next week! Don't procrastinate!_

_Be original! The more original it is, the more extra credit you'll get. I'll give you MORE credit if you actually do it on CAMERA, but it IS okay if you do it live here in the classroom._

_Mr. Sikowitz_

_"_This'll be cool!" Said Cat.

"Totally!" Tori agreed. "All of us can work together. Me, you, Andre, Robbie-" She lowered her voice-" and _maybe _Beck and Jade."

"What's wrong with Beck?"

"Beck'll probably be totally into it but you know Jade."

"Good plan."

"Hey, Andre," Tori turned over to him,"wanna be in the group?"

"Why WOULDN'T I? I'm in."

"Perfect!"

Cat turned around in her seat. "Robbie?"

He looked up. "Yes?"

"You wanna be in our group?"

"Who's in it?"

"Me, Tori, and Andre so far. It wouldn't be much fun without you."

"Well..."

"Please?"

He nearly gazed into her eyes but stopped himself. He smiled. "Okay. I'm in."

* * *

At lunch time, Tori and Cat sat together.

"So," Cat said, taking a bite out of her carrot," what makes you so fond of salads with big lettuce?"

"I don't know." Tori answered. "Something about big lettuce is just really fun. Why are you so fond of carrots?"

"Not JUST carrots. Baby carrots!"

They both giggled. Jade, suprisingly, sat down across from them.

"Hi, Jade." Said Cat.

"Hi." She answered dully.

"Um, no offense but..." Tori hesitated. "why are you sitting here?"

"Beck wanted to talk to Andre and Robbie about something and wanted me to sit here." She took a bite off her apple. "Whatever."

"Ah."

"So you're dating Andre?"

"Um...yeah, why?"

"Just wondering. Thank God."

"For what?"

"Now I know you're not into Beck."

"I never was."

Jade raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe for a little. But it was only for a short time. If I really liked him, when you broke up with him, I would've taken my chance. But no, I _helped_ you get him back."

"Right. Well, I'm happy for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And since you and Andre are together...I believe you."

"You do?"

"Yeah. We're cool?"

"Um...yeah...I guess we're cool."

"Cool."

Cat was looking in another direction.

"Cat," said Jade without looking at her," stop staring at Robbie."

"What? I wasn't staring at Robbie!" Cat protested as Tori laughed.

"Yeah, you were."

"You don't know that!"

"For some reason I feel like I know everything."

Cat sighed. "Yeah, I guess."

"Well lucky for you he's staring at you."

"He is?"

"Look down, which'll make your hair fall in your face and THEN look over at him slightly."

Cat did what she was told. Robbie was looking at her. He saw her change in direction and looked away, embarrassed.

"Wow, Jade." Said Tori. "You should've been hanging out with us a long time ago."

"What're friends for?"

"Aww," Cat chirped," Jade's bittersweet!"

"Yeah, yeah, don't push it."

"Push what? I love games!"

Jade rolled her eyes. "What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

That Saturday night, Cat decided to walk to Robbie's grandmother's house. It soon started to rain. Well, more sprinkly. And Cat loved the rain. She can think so much clearly!

She hummed to herself to calm the nerves. She couldn't wait to get to Robbie's house. But she soon felt herself being follwed. She looked over her shoulder. She didn't see anyone, but heard laughter-drunken laughter. She walked faster as the rain poured slightly harder. The laughter sounded like it came closer but no one was in sight. Cat was soon sonfused. Was someone following her? Was someone pranking her? That's impossible! Because no one was behind her... She shook it off her shoulders and began humming again. But then she heard someone call out to her.

"Hey!" The voice was slightly familiar...

Cat turned around as the rain poured harder. It was the guys she hung out with at Vinice Beach.

"Oh, hey guys!" She forgotten their names. They inched closer to her. She could smell the beer in their breath. Cat put her hand over her nose. "What's up?"

"Hey, look guys!" Said the guy who had helped her spin the pot. "Either she's gotten SHORTER or we've gotten taller!" He laughed in her face as the rest of them circled around her. Cat felt REALLY uncomfortable.

One of them sniffed her, laughing. Another squeezed her nose.

"Hey!" She staggered backward. "That hurt!"

"She said it hurts!" He laughed, aiming for her breasts.

"Stop it!"

"You're so cute. Isn't she cute!"

"Totally!"

"Come here, kitty cat."

"I'm Cat!"

He sighed. "So cute."

Everyone of them inched closer to her.

* * *

"Robbie!" Cat panted, out of breath, sobbing harshly.

His grandmother answered the door.

"OH, it's you." She frowned as Robbie rushed up, gasping when he saw her. Her hair was a mess and her shirt was ripped. Her eyes were red and her arms and legs showed signs of bruises.

"Oh my GOD! CAT! What happened to you?" He took her inside, ignoring his grandmother, and took her in his room. He turned on his lamp. Cat looked around, rubbing her arm, trying to sooth down its throbbing.

"Cat, talk to me." He nearly pleaded.

"I-I-" She took a deep breath to control her sobbing. "I-was on m-my way here a-and-" She sniffed-"I r-ran i-nto...th-these guys th-that I met at Venice and...they w-w-w-were drunk a-and th-they...n-nearly r-r-raped me but I g-got away and...ran the rest of the way here."

"What?"

"Y-yeah...I-"

"No, Cat, no..." He walked forward and hugged her gently. She sobbed even harder in his chest.

"You need to get cleaned up." He pulled away from her and took one of his shirts out of his drawer and gave it to her. "Here, you can wear this. Your pants seemed unbothered."

"Thanks, Robbie." She went into the bathroom and took a warm shower, trying to let all her worries wash away...

* * *

When she was done, she saw Robbie sitting on his bed, watching her intently. She walked over to him and sat down in front of him.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm okay...I guess..."

They ended up talking like the way they used to. They talked for so long that his grandmother told Cat to go him. She wanted and got to stay with Robbie. He had turned off his lamp and they both lay down, still talking to each other. More softly this time.

"You remember when we first met Mr. Sikowitz?" She asked.

"Yeah." He chuckled. "Remember when he hit you with the ball?"

"I was just lucky it was plastic."

They both laughed quietly.

"You have a sweet laugh." Robbie muttered.

Cat heard him as if he yelled it out loud. "Thanks..." She looked up at him. "You have a nice smile."

"Thanks." Without thinking, his hands were on either side of her face, his thumbs making small circles around her temples. "You have nice lips."

She blushed, gazing at him. And for some reason, she forgot where she was. His lips inched closer and she soon forgot her own name.

"Thanks." She muttered before closing her eyes; at that same moment their lips met in one swift movement. Robbie's lips were very gentle against hers. She kissed him back, fully aware of how hesitant he was. He had never wanted to hurt her, and she knew it. For the first time that night, she felt safe. Cat felt a swoon of relief. She even forgot what had happened because all that mattered to her was...

Robbie.

Their lips parted.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"No..." Cat breathed. "...it's okay."

His hands were still on her face. She put hers over his own.

"Robbie...you...you make me feel so _safe_ when I'm with you." She closed her eyes. "I trust you."

"Really?"

She snuggled closer to him. Before Robbie knew it, Cat had already went fast asleep.


End file.
